Angel
by The Very Irish Erin
Summary: [one-shot] Faye after Spike leaves. WARNING: spoilers. For all my readers, just something to tide them over until I get up next chapter in Emotional Rescue.it's not as bad as you would think. please R


This is a one-shot I've been thinking about doing for a while but never got around to writing. I thought hey, since I'm being so slow with Emotional Rescue why not not put something else out so my readers will at least be somewat happy. And since the next chapter of Emotional Rescue may take some more time to put up, I suggest you read some of my other works: The Package, The Dreamer, and The Romani. [The are all separate works.] Lastly I do not own Cowboy Bebop or "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

[Faye's POV]

**Angel **

  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day

_He's gone._ Those words continued to echo in my head. _He's not coming back._ I sit here on the floor; my back is against the wall. I've been sitting here, crying then thinking, for hours. Now I get on my feet. I walk to the living room with not my usual saunter, but with a sullen and most empty feeling.

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

I turn on the T.V. It's the news. They are talking about an attack on a major syndicate building. Right away I know Spike was involved and I lean forward. Pictures of the building and the disaster that happened inside pop up and the voice of the newscaster is heard. "The Red Dragon Building is practically no more. Thirty at least are dead along with dozens more injured. Along with the fatalities is the leader of the Dragon's; a man called Vicious. Our sources tell us that the damage and deaths were the cause of one man; he's shown here."

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_

A picture of Spike shows up. He's grinning and holding a cigarette in one hand and a gun in the other.

"His name was Spike Spiegel. A bounty hunter who, as our sources say, quit the Dragons several years ago."

My breath catches; _was?_

"We are unable to give the reason for this attack but one can reason. The most obvious is Spiegel wanted to take over the clan. But rumors going around are saying this was personal, a vendetta between Spiegel and Vicious. The causes for this are to be speculated."

As I continue to watch, a video clip appears on the screen. I watch as Spike is slowly limping down the stairs. He's horribly beat up and holding an arm across his belly where I see blood soaked around. He looks up and gives a slight smile. He holds a hand up pointed like a gun at the camera.

"Bang," he says and collapses.

My breath catches in my throat as I begin to sob again.

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie_

I watch another clip. This one is from outside the building where ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and many people are gathered. Bodies are being taken from the building. They come out, one after the other on stretchers.

Suddenly, I see a stretcher come out with a man in a black trench coat. I lean forward and notice his green hair. It was then that I knew he was never coming back. He had found his end and he would now be with his angel; Julia. Possibly in heaven, possibly not.

_that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

I make up my mind and walk to my room. I get out my suitcase and pack. After all, I'm in for a long journey.

Hurriedly, I pull out a piece of paper. I begin to write a letter to Jet explaining my actions.

'_Dear Jet,_' I write. '_This is goodbye. It was fun while it lasted. I'm off to a place little know about. Don't bother to come after me, I won't be found. If you see Ed anytime, tell her I'm sorry, I really am. _

_You may wonder at my reasons for this. Well, when Spike left, he felt he had nothing to live for, and now neither do I. The man I love is dead and when you read this, I will be, too. Thank you for being there in my life. I appreciate it greatly. Would you do me a favor, though? Would you bury me next to Spike so even if I don't find him in the next life I'll still be with him in the body? And Jet, please don't worry about me or blame yourself; I'm off to a better place._

_Love,_

_Faye.'_

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_

I placed the note on the dresser next to my bed. He would find it there. I sit down on my bed and pull out my gun. How I would miss Jet and the awful food, Ed for her crazy antics, and Ein for, well, being a dog and listening to me once in a while. But I missed Spike oh so much more and that is why I was doing this.

Tears were coming fast to my eyes, and then silently rolling down my cheeks.

_you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

_Hold on Spike_, I thought, putting the muzzle of the gun to my temple. _I'm coming._

_**-BANG-**_


End file.
